Don't Let Go
by Wickedviolist
Summary: When a green girl catches Fiyero's attention, he falls madly in love with her. There's only one problem; he's engaged to Glinda Upland. How much will Fiyero put on the line to be with Elphaba? How will Elphaba's family react? Fiyeraba, Lots of Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**So good to be posting again! Hope everyone enjoys this one...Reviews make my day!**

**And without further ado, let the reading commence!**

Chapter One

Fiyero Tiggular helped his finance unpack her room upon their arrival at Shiz University. It was the start of their first year at the university, and this was Fiyero's last chance at a decent education, after he'd been kicked out of several other prestigious institutions.

After the last box was unloaded, he sighed a sigh of relief, and went to her.

"Well, that's it. You sure you'll be ok?"

Glinda turned around, "Of course, Fifi. Now go. Find your dorm."

He kissed her cheek and left the room, thankful that he was free for the rest of the day, away from Glinda.

Three months prior to their enrollment at Shiz, Fiyero and Glinda met for the first time, and their parents announced their engagement.

Their arranged engagement.

Fiyero was severely upset, but in the recent weeks had come to accept the reality of his situation. They were getting married after the first semester, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Unless he found someone who was willing to marry Oz's number one playboy in the next six months, before his twenty-fifth birthday, and he saw no fruits from that labor. As prince of the Vinkus, he had a deadline that had to be met.

He went to his dorm, and entered his private suite, fit for a prince. He flopped down on the couch, and drifted into a light sleep for a few hours.

He woke late, and ran down to the dining hall just in time to catch dinner. He spent the rest of his evening avoiding Glinda's gaze and successfully returned to his suite, going straight to bed to prepare for his first day of school.

Elphaba Thropp arrived at Shiz University late that day with her sister Nessarose. The girls' father, Frexspar Thropp, bent down on one knee to reach Nessa, in her wheelchair,

"Nessie, I know you'll do well here. You belong here. And if you need anything, you don't hesitate to tell Elphaba, alright?"

"Yes father. Elphaba and I are going to prosper here, I know it." Nessa turned to her green sister, "Won't we, Elphaba?"

The tall, green sister spoke up, "Of course, Nessa."

Frex stood up, facing Elphaba, "Well, then, farewell Elphaba. Take care of your sister."

After a drawn out goodbye to Nessa, Elphaba and her sister were left by themselves.

Elphaba sighed, "This is going to be a long year." She said to herself as she directed her sister around the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, what a response! Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, TheWickedrae, woodland59, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the first chapter, and I'm soooo glad everyone liked it! Keep it up! :D**

Chapter Two

After a few hours of frustration with the Head Shiztress, Madame Morrible, Elphaba came to realize that Nessa was rooming in her suite, and she had a different roommate.

She came to her dorm late that night and knocked on the door.

Glinda heard the knock and opened the door, and jumped back in surprise. The girl in front of her room was _green._

"Can I help you?" Glinda said.

"You must be Glinda Upland. I'm Elphaba Thropp, your roommate."

Shock came over her face, "Oh, hello." She turned so Elphaba could enter the room.

"And before you ask, I didn't eat grass as a child." Elphaba said.

"Then how?"

She sighed, "I was just born this way. I don't know how."

"To be honest, its quite shocking, Elphaba."

"Thanks." She said, annoyed.

Glinda went to her side of the room, and looked into the mirror, "Can I call you Elphie?"

"No. It's too…. perky."

"Please! Elphie let me!"

"Well, since you are persistent, I guess so."

"That's thrillifying!" She went to Elphaba, "Were gonna be best friends. I just know it."

She hugged the green girl, and Elphaba grimanced. She had made a big mistake.

Fiyero went to his first day of classes with the same attitude he'd always had with school; I don't care.

He took a seat in the back of his history class and slouched, preparing for a nap.

The next person who walked through the door caused him to shoot straight up.

A girl, with emerald skin walked through the door and took a seat in the front row. Everyone stared at her in shock, but he stared in awe. She had raven black hair and piercing brown depths. Her skin amplified all of her natural features, and Fiyero was mesmerized by her very presence.

He had to meet her, as soon as possible.

Class passed slowly for him, and he tapped his fingers on the desk in anticipation. When Dr. Dillamond dismissed the class, he bolted up and ran out of the room, determined to find out who she was.

He ran, pushing and shoving anyone in his way, and was within ten feet of her.

He checked and made sure that no one was close to them, and they were basically alone in the small alleyway between the two academic buildings.

He grabbed her hand and she wretched away, "What in Oz?!"

"Meet me by the Suicide Canal in ten minutes." He said in a hurry.

"What?"

"Please, I know you're confused, but please, just meet me there."

She looked into the desperate crystal blue eyes of the man in front of her, and she swallowed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ten minutes." He sprinted away, and prayed to a god he didn't believe in that she would show up.

Elphaba bit her lip as she saw him run away. What did he want with a girl like her, anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes, Elphaba'sGirl, woodland59, TheWickedrae, and the Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock!**

Chapter Three

Elphaba spoke to herself, still in the alleyway, "Elphaba, don't do this. He could kidnap you, or kill you." After some more debating with herself she sighed, and reluctantly made her way to the Suicide Canal.

The canal was beautiful, unlike its dreary name, but if you were swept into the current, there was no hope of ever being rescued.

That fact made the canal almost always deserted, and only the risky and drunk visited.

Fiyero sat on a small bench towards the entrance of the canal, tapping his thumbs together out of nervousness.

What if she wasn't going to show up?

What was he going to say if she did?

He was too engrossed in her beauty to focus on any of it. One look at her and he was like a lovesick puppy.

She came several minutes after he'd arrived and he stood as she approached him, "What do you want?"

He took a deep breath, "What's your name?"

She looked shocked, "That's it? That's what you dragged me down here for? My name?!"

"Please."

She sighed, "Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp."

"Elphaba, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He said with a smile, looking her in the eye.

She blushed and looked away from him, "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"Look, I know I'm green-"

"And?"

"How can you say something like that?"

He took a step back, "I can't help something that I know is true, Elphaba. You took my breath away."

She backed away, "I-I have to go."

She turned to run, but he grabbed her hand, "When can I see you again?"

She didn't answer.

"Please, Elphaba, give me a time, a place, anywhere."

She swallowed, "Here, tomorrow. Same time we met today. And tomorrow, I do the talking."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile and fled, and he sat down on the same bench, and he couldn't stop smiling.

But there was one thing he couldn't figure out; why was he infatuated with this woman? There had been so many more before her, and none of them had made him feel this way in the span of ten minutes.

Elphaba, he thought, Elphaba Thropp.

Elphaba went back to her dorm, and quickly shut the door behind her. She turned around to see her roommate staring at her.

"Elphie, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She took a deep breath, "I'm fine. Don't worry Glinda."

"Do you have plans today, Elphie?"

"Studying. You?"

"Fifi and I are going to dinner."

"Fifi?"

"Fiyero, my fiancée." She sighed, "I love him so much."

Glinda got up to leave, "See you later." She said as she left the room.

Elphaba sighed, "What bimbo could possibly love her?" she said aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, woodland59, and the Wizard of Wicked for reviewing chapter 3! This story is really taking off, and I'm so thankful to everyone who's reading! Major hugs to all!**

**lol forgot- Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked.**

Chapter Four

Elphaba sat down on the bench beside the Suicide Canal and stared at the raging current.

After a few short moments, Fiyero approached her and sat on the bench.

"Hello Elphaba."

"You know my name, now I need to know your name."

Fiyero thought using his real name was a bad idea, so he chose the name of his childhood friend back in the Vinkus, "Avaric."

"Alright, Avaric. Now, what do you want from me?"

"I just want to get to know you."

"What do you really want from me?"

"Elphaba, I don't want anything from you. I just feel like I should get to know you. I can't really describe it."

"Avaric, listen, you sound like a great guy, but I have yet to come across someone who just wanted to get to know me."

"There is a first time for everything, Elphaba." He said with a grin.

She thought for a moment, considering the possible outcomes, and responded, "I'm just not ready for this kind of thing. It's not you, or anything. Just me. Please, Avaric, forgive me."

He sighed, "Elphaba, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. But when you are ready, I'll be waiting for you. No matter what." He paused for a moment, "Is there anyway I can convince you?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

She rose from the bench and went home, feeling a great heaviness on her heart. Did she make the right call?

Were they friends now?

How are they supposed to move forward?

Elphaba had too many questions in her mind. She went to bed early that night, zoning out Glinda's soft snores.

Fiyero went into his history class the next day and did something he'd never done before; he bribed Dr. Dillamond to call him by a different name.

He wasn't going to let Elphaba go that easily, and he wasn't going to let her find out about his current arrangement.

The class started, Fiyero in the back and Elphaba in the front, and Dr. Dillamond spoke.

"Class, we are going to start a new project. I will choose a partner for each of you and this will be your partner for the remainder of the semester."

He went down the list until, ironically, Fiyero and Elphaba were the only two names left on his list.

"And last, but not least, Elphaba and…Avaric." He said with an annoyed glance in Fiyero's direction.

Elphaba cursed under her breath.

Great.

Fiyero on the other hand, was ecstatic about being Elphaba's partner. This had to be a sign from someone that they weren't through with each other.

He strode over to Elphaba and greeted her, "Hello, Elphaba."

"Hello, Avaric." She said awkwardly.

"So I guess we're partners." He said.

"I guess so. I'll make a schedule for the work, and give it to you in class tomorrow. And Avaric?"

"Yes?"

"I hope this doesn't change our current relationship. Friends?"

He smiled, "Friends."

The two went their separate ways, one more eager about the partnership than the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing chapter 4! So happy to have all of my readers!**

Chapter Five

Elphaba returned to her dorm, anxious to go to bed, when her roommate questioned her.

"Everything alright, Elphie?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"This…guy has been trying to 'get to know me.' I just don't feel ready. And now were partners in history class for the rest of the semester."

"He sounds like a creep."

"He's not. He seems really genuine and sweet. And he has the most beautiful eyes of anyone I've ever seen."

"Does he like you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I think so. But I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship. No one has ever…perused me like this before."

"Do you want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Make him wait. Make sure he'll really stay around. Then, when you feel the urge, tell him that you are ready."

"Wow, Glin. Thanks."

"Anything for you, Elphie."

Elphaba went to bed, with a new attitude for Fiyero. She fell into a deep sleep, trying to prepare for the day ahead.

Fiyero met Elphaba the next day in the library, and she promptly handed him a work schedule.

"This is a lot."

"It's not if you follow the schedule. You'll be done before you know it." She said, with a monotone voice.

"So I was thinking…"

"What?"

"How about we get some books, and we go to this little coffee shop I found and start on this thing?"

She sighed, "Why can't we stay here?"

"I think a more casual environment will do you some good. I'm just trying to look out for you, Elphaba."

She agreed, thinking that a change of scenery would make things better. She followed him to the coffee shop, and the two sat and ordered.

For the next three hours, the pair worked, and got a significant amount of work done. After Fiyero finished his work, he threw his pencil on the table, "How about a break, Elphaba?"

She agreed, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could call you Fae."

"Why?"

"Well, no offense, but Elphaba is kind of a mouthful."

"I guess I'm alright with that. Glinda already calls me Elphie."

The sound of her name gave panic to Fiyero, but he tried his best to keep his cool, "Glinda?"

"She's my roommate."

His pupils widened, "Oh."

She didn't notice, "Good work today, Avaric. We got a lot accomplished."

"We sure did, Fae."

She smiled at his pet name for her. Maybe she could get used to his company.

A sharp thought entered her mind, _No Elphaba. You are here to learn, and take care of your sister. There is no time for flirtatious relationships. Stop it._

She gathered her things and got up, "See you tomorrow."

He saw her panic, "Fae, is everything alright?"

"I just…feel ill. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? Are you alright to get home?"

She nodded her head and stared into his dreamy eyes, "I'm fine. Tomorrow, here. Same time. Ok?"

He relaxed a little, "Ok."

She left the shop and ran into her sister on her way back to the dorms.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba turned to her sister, "Hello Nessie. How are your classes? Are you settling in alright?"

"Yes, I just love it here. How are you finding things?"

"I like it here." She smiled at her sister, "Here, I'll roll you back to your dorm. How's Madame Morrible?"

Nessa laughed, "Weird!"

The two sisters walked, talking about their newfound memories at Shiz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Started on another Wicked FanFic today! Have some really neat ideas for this one...**

**Thanks to NellytheActress, The Wizard of Wicked, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl, and ExoticPeachBlossom for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock!**

Chapter Six

Fiyero met with Glinda that evening for dinner. The two went a local restaurant, which was very popular among their classmates.

The two sat down and Glinda spoke, "I'm glad we're doing this." She said reaching for his hand.

He put it underneath the table before she could grab it, "Yeah, me too." He said, not meaning a word.

"Fiyero, we're getting married in a few months. Can you act just a little happy about it?"

"Glin, I don't want to get married. And its nothing about you or anything, but I just don't feel ready for it."

_Of course it's about you_, he thought.

"Well, we have no choice." She gave him a small smile, "But we can try and make things work."

He sighed, "Remind me why were doing these 'dates' again?"

"So we can get used to each other's company, and get to know each other better."

"Right." He took a deep breath, "How was your day?" he said, forcing a smile.

"Fine. It's a shame we don't have any classes together."

"It really is."

"How was yours?"

"Alright, I didn't do much, as usual." He paused as the waiter brought their food, "Are you going to your parents this weekend?"

"Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'll be doing that for the rest of the semester. I hope you don't mind."

Fiyero felt a tremendous amount of relief, "Oh, that's fine." He said keeping his cool.

The rest of dinner passed slowly for Fiyero, and the two finally went their separate ways, Fiyero avoiding walking his fiancée home.

Glinda went and packed a few things, and left the campus for the weekend.

He started to walk back to his suite, but took a detour to the Suicide Canal. He sat on the same bench he'd always sat on, and stared into the raging waters.

After a few minutes, he heard sniffling by the shore of the canal. He went to investigate, and found a shivering and crying Elphaba on the bank of the canal.

He ran to her side, "Fae?! Are you alright?"

"Avaric?" She said, her voice shaky.

"It's me. What happened?"

She took in a breath; "These boys came and…threw me into the canal. They said they'd heard a rumor that I was allergic to water and wanted to test the theory."

"How did you get out?"

"I…it doesn't matter."

"Are you hurt?"

She revealed the other half of her face, and her left eye was blackened.

"Oz, Fae." He looked at her face, and spoke, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Will Glinda be of much help?" he asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"She left for the weekend."

He helped her up, and said, "Come on. I'll take you to my dorm."

She tried to object, and he stopped her, "Fae, do you honestly think I'm going to leave you alone?" he sighed, "You have to trust me. I promise, I won't try anything funny, all right? You have my word."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. The pair returned to Fiyero's suite and he opened the door to reveal Elphaba's version of a small house.

He closed the door behind her and spoke, "Once you change, I'll sleep on the couch, and you take the bed."

He went into his room and found a large shirt and a pair of his pajama pants and handed them to her.

She looked at him with an annoyed look, and he said, "You can't sleep in wet clothes, Fae. Take these, and I'm sure your clothes will be dry by morning."

Elphaba took the clothes and changed into them in the washroom, and when she came out Fiyero spoke to her, "If you don't mind, I would like to take a look at your eye."

She agreed, being too tired to object.

She took off her glasses, and her hair was down, and Fiyero took her beauty in for a moment.

Then, he examined her eye, and noticed that her arms also had scratches and bruises on them.

"How did those get there?"

"I tried to fight back. I wasn't going to sit there and be thrown into the canal…willingly anyway."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Well, nothings broken, and you can still see out of your eye, so I think you'll live. But I don't want you to do anything tomorrow but rest." He paused for a moment. "Do you know who did this?"

She sighed, "No. They were a group of three guys, and it was too dark to make out specific features."

"Well, if you see them, or they come after you again, you come and find me. I'll take care of them, alright?"

She nodded her head and he grabbed his sheets to make a bed on the couch. He stripped off his shirt to reveal his sculpted muscles and Elphaba looked away as she blushed.

Then she spoke, "Avaric?"

"Yes, Fae?" he said.

"Thank you. For rescuing me, and for all of this."

He looked at her and smiled, "Anything for you, Fae. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Elphaba feel into a restful sleep, with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and the Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Elphaba woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking in the other room. She stretched, and realized how sore she was and quickly put her arms back down.

She went into the living area of the suite and Fiyero saw her and said, "Good Morning, Sunshine."

She smiled at him, and he melted, "Morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore. What time is it?"

"Around ten. Do you like your eggs scrambled?"

She nodded and moved to the couch where she found a stack of books that focused on their history project and some fiction books.

"Did you go to the library?"

"Yeah, I woke up a few hours earlier and thought we could do some more work today. Unless you're opposed, I got some classics too." He turned and gave her a plate of food. "Eat up."

She took a bite of the eggs and he joined her, sitting across from her. The two ate in silence, and Elphaba realized how hungry she was. She ate without pause.

When they were done, he took both of their plates and she picked up one of the history books and opened it.

Fiyero watched her reading, and took in all the events of the past night. She was there, wearing his pajamas, and she looked even more stunning. He realized that he would do whatever it took to protect her.

He pictured losing her and immediately regretted those thoughts.

He pushed the thoughts back and put the dishes up. Then he joined her on the opposite side of the couch.

"Are you ready to get started?" she said.

"Fae, I hate to ask this, but how did you get out of the canal?" he said, and this surprised her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You can tell me, I just want to help you."

She looked at him, "I have these…powers. Like magic spells. I discovered them a few years ago. My father mentioned them to Madame Morrible before we were accepted here, and she wanted me to come here to study magic under her. So I'm doing that and doing life sciences and history."

"That's…amazing Fae. I had no idea."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, and then she spoke, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he said, picking up a book.

"Rescue me. Do all of this."

"Because I wasn't going to let you sit there and freeze to death. I'm your friend, Fae."

"But that is not something friends do. At least, not friends you make a week before."

"Fae, you were hurt and crying. What did you expect me to do? Leave you there?" He said, looking at her with concerning eyes.

"That's what everyone else who's called me their friend has done."

"Well, maybe I want to be more than friends." He said, in a quick response.

Her eyes widened, and she shot up, "I…I can't be here."

"Fae, please, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. Just talk to me, don't run away."

"Avaric, I really appreciate everything, but I have to go." She got up to leave, and he stood as well.

"Don't. Please, Fae. Ten minutes. Tell me why you have to go."

"Because I have things to do."

"You and I both know that isn't true. Tell me why."

"I just have to go."

"Fae, that's not the reason either. Please, take a breath. It's just me. No one else."

She took a frustrated breath, "Because I'm afraid! There, are you happy?! I hope you're happy."

She gathered her things and he said, "Fae?"

"What?" she said, snapping at him.

"Thank you." he said, smiling at her.

She strode out of the suite and blushed after she slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Eight

Several hours later on the eve of that Saturday, Fiyero dressed himself and folded Elphaba's clothes.

He grabbed a few other things and headed over to her dorm. On the walk over there, he questioned why he was doing this, and then threw that thought out of his mind.

He got to her dorm, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

After several seconds, a green Elphaba answered, "What do you want?" she said coldly.

"May I come in?"

She, reluctantly, let him into her room.

"I believe you left these." He handed her the clothes.

"Thank you. Goodbye." She said as she led him out.

"Whoa, Fae. I have something to ask you."

"Oh, what's that?" she said sarcastically.

"I would formally like to invite you to join me for a meal this evening."

"And why should I say yes?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Because if you say yes, then you can insult me however you like. But you have to agree." He said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, unlike all your other 'friends', I care. And I really think this could work, Elphaba. And I think you're beautiful, and I feel so lucky just to be talking to you." he said, sincerely.

She blushed and looked at the ground. "Fine. I'll go."

As Elphaba went to change, Fiyero threw his fist into the air out of triumph.

She returned, and the two walked together to a small, quaint restaurant on the outskirts of campus.

After they sat and ordered, Fiyero said, "Tell me about yourself, Fae."

"Alright. Well, I was born and raised in Munchkinland with my sister Nessa. My mother…passed in Nessa's childbirth, and my father has blamed me for her death ever since. I grew up cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the household. And now I'm here."

"Fae, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." She sighed, "Your turn."

"I'm from the Vinkus and there I…well I didn't do much. I've been to about five different universities across Oz, because I've flunked out of them all. And here I am, sitting before you." he said, lying about his family history.

"Do you plan to flunk out of here?"

"No. I think I'm here to stay." He said with a smile.

The dinner passed with more casual conversation, and Fiyero paid the bill and the pair left the restaurant.

Fiyero walked her back to her dorm and said, "Thank you for spending the day with me, Fae."

"I had a really nice time, Avaric."

"One of the best days I've had in a while." He paused, "Can we do something like this tomorrow, too?"

"Sure."

"So, we're dating now?"

She sighed, "Sure."

He beamed at her, "Fae, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She laughed playfully at him.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight, Av."

"Night, Fae."

The two leaned into each other, and Fiyero kissed her sweetly. When she entered her room, she beamed.

He stood alone outside of her room, and smiled out of joy. They were together, a couple.

Fiyero returned to his dorm, and came to a grim reality.

He was engaged to Glinda. And their wedding was four months away. How was he supposed to tell Elphaba?

And he was still using a fake name.

He put his head in his hands and sighed a heavy sigh.

What was he going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to The Wizard of Wicked and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing the last chapter!**

**My new Wicked fanfic is coming along well...cant wait to share it!**

Chapter Nine

Fiyero didn't sleep at all that night. He was stuck in-between a rock and a hard place.

He had to tell Elphaba before they got too serious, but felt if told her too early she would shun him completely.

He went to her dorm that Sunday morning and devised a plan.

When she answered her door, she was surprised by him, "Hey." She said.

"Fae, I'm sorry for coming by this early, but I kind of need your advice. May I come in?"

"Sure." She led him in.

He sat on the couch, and she sat across from him.

"What's up?" she said.

"Well, my best friend back home just sent me a letter. He's in an arranged marriage, but is in love with another woman. He only has a few months before his wedding, and wants to tell her that he loves her and all, but is afraid that since they've been dating a short time that she'll leave him for good if she finds out. So, he asked me for advice. What should he do?"

"Well, if I were in the relationship, I wouldn't want to be lied to for an extended amount of time, but I wouldn't want to be told right off the bat either."

"So?"

"Make sure he really loves her, and she really loves him. If they are meant to be together, it'll work out."

"I guess so. Thanks Fae." He took a deep breath, "How do you feel? Your eye looks a lot better."

"Much better." She paused, "So, who is this friend of yours?"

"Just a childhood buddy that I like to keep in touch with. Nothing special."

"Oh. Well, now that we have addressed that, its time to get to work."

"Work?"

"Our history project. Remember?"

"Oh, right, that." Fiyero said, disappointed.

The pair worked for the next few hours, and when Fiyero's brain experienced enough, he said, "I think that's all you're going to get out of me today, Fae."

"Well, we got a lot done." He walked to the door, and she followed him, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He gave her a parting kiss and left the dorm, feeling jittery.

He was walking down the main courtyard when he saw a familiar face: Glinda. The next thing he heard was, "Fifi! I'm back!" she ran to him, and she hugged him. "I missed you."

"How was it?" he said, avoiding saying it back.

"Oh it was just wonderful. Momsie and Popsicle gave me…I mean us a lot of options to choose from. How was your weekend?"

"I didn't do anything special. Dinner tonight? I have something to talk to you about."

Glinda was pleasantly surprised, "Alright, Fifi, meet you at seven?"

He nodded and left her to unpack, not wanting to spend another minute with her until he absolutely had to.

He went back to his dorm and changed his clothes, and rehearsed in his head what he wanted to say.

He wanted to tell her gently, but at the same time wanted his message to be received.

He took a deep breath as he left his suite and headed for the restaurant. He and Glinda were seated and ordered, and he gathered the courage and spoke, "Glinda, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Fifi?"

"This is going to be hard to hear, but I need to say it." He swallowed, "I think we should see other people."

"But we're engaged. We have no control over it."

"If I find someone else with political standings-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Glinda said, shocked.

"Glin, we are just not compatible. At all."

"You can't do this!"

"I can as long as I have someone who is willing to marry me."

"And who would that be?"

Fiyero didn't answer. She was right. Elphaba wasn't ready to marry him. They had only started dating, and a week ago he just met her.

"Glin, I know there is someone out there better for you than me."

"You wont find someone to _marry _you in three months. It's impossible."

"If I don't find someone, fine. But, Glin, I know there is someone out there for me."

"Fiyero, I hope you come to your senses soon." Glinda left the table, tears springing from her eyes.

He sighed as she left, realizing the damage he'd caused. He didn't even know if Elphaba liked him the way he did. Well, he had three months to convince her, and he was going to try his hardest to win her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, The Wizard of Wicked, Elphaba'sGirl, and James Birdsong for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Ten

Elphaba came home late from the library that night. When she sat on her bed, she noticed Glinda was sniffling, and asked, "Glin, is everything alright?"

She looked at her roommate, "My fiancé ended it with me."

"But I thought you said it was an arranged marriage?"

"If he can find a girl with political standings before Lurlinemas, he can marry someone else."

"Glin, that's awful. Listen, you don't deserve him."

"But I love him."

"I'm sure there is someone better for you out there somewhere. Glinda, keep open-minded. Everything happens for a reason, even bad stuff."

"Thank you, Elphie. What would I do without you?" she said, with a small smile.

"You tell that fiancé of yours that if he ever messes with you again, I'll take care of him."

Elphaba hugged the sniffling Glinda, and the two stayed up for the rest of the night, talking for the first time in a long time.

Fiyero stepped in to his history class and sat next to a very sleepy Elphaba.

"Everything alright, Fae?"

"Just didn't get much sleep. Glinda's fiancé broke off their engagement last night."

Fiyero looked away from her, and cursed under his breath.

"Avaric?"

"That's awful."

"If someone did that to me, I don't know what I would do. He must be a real scumbag."

He sighed, "I'm sure."

Dr. Dillamond started his class, and the two sat next to each other in silence. Fiyero kept thinking to himself, _how am I supposed to tell her know? She'll hate me forever. _

When class was over, he made plans with Elphaba to have dinner that night and gave her a kiss goodbye, hoping to tell her the truth as soon as possible.

Elphaba sensed his uneasiness. She didn't like it, either.

The pair met at their usual restaurant that evening, and Fiyero was determined to tell Elphaba the truth. Once they ordered, he took a deep breath, "Fae, listen to me, I need to tell you the truth."

"About what?" she said, confused.

"Before I tell you, I-"

"Well, if it isn't the Artichoke." A voice said as Elphaba and Fiyero looked up. Elphaba's face went pale at the sight of three men approach the table.

She looked at Fiyero, and he knew exactly what she was saying- these were the men who threw her in the canal.

He looked at her calmly, and stood up, "Can I help you?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to rid you of the Artichoke that is ruining your evening."

Fiyero grabbed his shirt collar, "Call her that one more time, and you will wish that you were never born." He said, clenching his teeth. The other two boys circled around him.

"Lets take this outside, shall we?" the man said as he removed Fiyero's hand.

Fiyero followed them outside, leaving a trembling Elphaba inside.

"Now, tell me why-" the boy started, and was cut off when Fiyero promptly punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The two boys advanced on him, and Fiyero managed to eventually put all three of them on the ground, only suffering from scrapes on his face and a bloody nose.

After Elphaba heard commotion outside, she hurried out, to find Fiyero staring at the three bodies around him. He looked at Elphaba and she made eye contact with him.

She ran into his arms, "Avaric, are you alright?!"

She pulled back and looked at his face, cupping his cheeks. He smiled at her, "Now I am."

"You're hurt." She said, frowning at his scrapes.

"Its fine. Come on, lets get out of here." He grabbed her hand and led her to the Suicide Canal, where the water was glistening in the moonlight.

The pair settled down, and Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Av?"

Fiyero remembered his previous intentions and threw them away, "Fae, don't be scared or anything, but back there, I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt."

"Why would I be scared?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you."

She lifted her head, "Avar-"

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you. Don't say something if you aren't ready to, Fae." He held her hand and she relaxed, "I love you, Elphaba, and I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to you, alright?"

She responded with a deep kiss, grateful for the blue-eyed man in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Since its technically Christmas Eve here in Georgia, Merry Christmas everyone!**

Chapter Eleven

Their relationship grew immensely over the next few weeks. Fiyero was serious about what he said, and made sure she knew what he meant.

They had no more encounters with the three boys during this time, and Fiyero made sure of it.

Somehow, neither Glinda nor Elphaba had figured out Fiyero's real identity, and Elphaba was still convinced his name was Avaric.

One Saturday, while Glinda was away in Gillikin, Elphaba spent time with Fiyero in his suite. They were lying on the couch, Elphaba's head on his chest.

"Fae?"

"Yes, Av?"

"Tell me about your childhood."

"Well, I grew up in Munchkinland with my sister Nessa."

"I know that already. Tell me about your parents."

"My father is the governor of Munchkinland, and my mother…passed when Nessa was born."

"Fae, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I was about four. I remember her a lot though." She smiled to herself, "She would have liked you."

Fiyero didn't reply very quickly to that. He was overjoyed at the fact that she was from a political standing!

"So are you next in line to rule?"

"I think so. Unless he appoints Nessa."

"What do you want to do after Shiz?"

"Well, I'll probably go back to what I was doing, running my father's household. Then, if Nessa gets to rule, I'll run hers as well."

"You don't want to do anything else?"

"I don't really have a choice, Avaric."

"What about marriage?"

"I don't really have a choice in that either."

"But if you did?"

She smiled at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He laughed, "I really would."

"What about you?"

"Well, I want someone who will love me for the rest of my life. And to be honest, it wouldn't hurt if their skin color was a little unique."

She smiled at him, and kissed him.

Elphaba looked at him, and more and more she was picturing her life without him. Now however, she couldn't bear the thought of living without him. He made her feel safe and accepted, and he loved her.

"Avaric?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

She took a deep breath, "I love you."

"Oz, Fae. I've wanted you to say that ever since I first saw you. I love you too, green girl." He took a deep breath sighed, because tomorrow he would tell her everything. Why he changed his name, why he wanted her and not Glinda.

Before Elphaba left that day, he said, "Come back here tomorrow at noon. I need to tell you some things. Alright?"

"Alright, Av. I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too, Fae. Never forget that." He kissed her and she left.

Fiyero ran his hands through his stubby hair.

Tomorrow was going to be hard, for the both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, theotherelphaba, Elphaba'sGirl, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter! Love you guys!**

**Merry Christmas! I can't believe its my first Christmas being on , and here's to many more!**

Chapter Twelve

Elphaba had no idea what she was getting herself into when she walked through Fiyero's door the next day.

The pair exchanged a sweet kiss and they sat down on the couch.

"Fae, I love you, and know that I know that you feel the same way, I have some things to tell you. And I need you to let me finish before you comment, alright?"

"Alright."

He sighed, "You're not going to like this at all, but please, don't leave until I'm finished." He gathered his confidence, "My name isn't Avaric. My name…is Fiyero Tiggular, and I'm the crown prince of the Vinkus."

Elphaba's eyes widened. This man was Glinda's fiancé, and he had been lying to her the entire time.

"How could you?!" tears welled in her eyes.

"Fae, please, let me finish."

"You were Glinda's fiancé! You dated me while you were with her?!"

"Yes, but I didn't love her! I barely even knew her! And then I saw you, and I feel in love with you as soon as you walked into that history class!"

"I loved you! I gave you my trust, let you in to my life, and this is how you repay me?!"

"Please Fae-"

"Don't call me _that._"

"Elphaba, listen, I need you in my life. You are the one, not Glinda. Please, understand where I'm coming from on this." He said, touching her arm.

Elphaba wrenched away, tears streaming down her face, "Don't you touch me! I don't know who you are anymore! You have been lying to me this entire time!"

"Just about my name and my past! Not about how I think you're beautiful and smart and amazing, and that I love you more than anyone else. You have to believe me when I say that this relationship was true and honest and the most meaningful one that I have ever had."

Elphaba stood there, with tears flowing down her cheeks, unable to say anything.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry that I had to lie to you. But I am the person that I told you I was, just a different name. I love you so much, and please, forgive me." He said slowly.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands, and he covered them with his. They stared into each other's arms for a few minutes, and she was the one to let go, fleeing from his suite.

He watched her leave, and let her go, because he knew chasing her now wouldn't do any good. He sunk down on the couch, and put his head in his hands.

For the first time in a long time, Fiyero started crying.

Elphaba ran back to her dorm room, and slammed the door behind her. She felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

She sat on her bed and cried her eyes out for what seemed like hours. She was so confused.

She loved Fiyero, but how was she supposed to forgive him after he'd lied to her the whole time they were together?

After she calmed down, she went to get ready for bed, and saw a small note by the door. She picked it up, and it read- _If you want to talk, I'll be at our usual spot everyday from 8-9 at night. I love you Fae, more than anything. –F_

This only made Elphaba more confused. Now what was she going to do?


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Fiyero waited at the Suicide Canal for the fifth time that night. Elphaba hadn't shown up, or made any attempts at contacting him.

He looked at his watch. Nine thirty. He took one last look at the canal and got up, walking slowly back to his dorm.

It was an understatement to say that he missed Elphaba. He thought he'd see her in their regular classes, but it seems she had been avoiding him to the extreme. She'd transferred out of all the classes they had together.

When Fiyero entered his suite, he went straight to the liquor cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of the finest Ozian Whiskey. He hardly ever drank, but these days, he did so straight from the bottle.

Elphaba wasn't holding up too well without Fiyero either. She'd transferred out of all the classes she had with him, and spent most of her time studying sorcery.

But, with all of her distractions, she missed him immensely. There was no one there anymore.

She debated going to the canal to meet him, but always decided against it. After all, he was the one lying to her. She didn't owe him anything.

But she'd realized she couldn't live without him.

After a week, she was sitting underneath a tree on the canal, not too far from their spot.

It a little past nine, and Elphaba sat on the bank of the canal, when suddenly, she was greeted by a shadow.

"Hello, Elphaba." The male voice said.

"Who are you?" she said, confused.

He grabbed her, "The boy your boyfriend beat up. Tell me, do you bleed green, too?"

"Get away from me!"

"I guess we'll find out!" the boy unsheathed a knife, which shined in the moonlight.

Elphaba, in a state of panic, called the only name that she knew would help her, "Avaric!" she screamed.

Fiyero was sitting at their spot when he heard the scream. He got up, and ran in the direction of the scream, and found Elphaba underneath a tree bleeding from her stomach, and no boy in sight.

He ran to her side, "Elphaba, where are you hurt?"

"My…stomach." she said hoarsely.

Fiyero examined her abdomen, and found a deep, long wound that was bleeding through Elphaba's clothes.

That's when his adrenaline started pumping.

"Fae, I'm going to take you to the hospital, alright?"

"Fiyero…" that was the first time she'd used his real name, and it almost brought him to tears.

"Yes, beautiful?" her eyes slowly closed, and Fiyero sprinted to the nearest hospital, which was just off of campus.

He ran into the emergency room, carrying Elphaba in his arms.

"What happened?" A doctor said, helping her onto a gurney.

"She got stabbed. Its bad. I-I think she's lost consciousness."

"Are you family?"

Fiyero thought quickly, "She's my fiancé."

"We'll update you when she is stable, alright? Wait here." And with that, Elphaba disappeared into the hospital, and Fiyero was left in the waiting room, with her blood on his hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to MyLittleElphie, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter! Love you guys!**

Chapter Fourteen

Fiyero, after he'd cleaned up, sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Everything had happened so fast. One minute he was sitting, looking into the waters of the Canal, and the next thing he knew, Elphaba was hurt, in his arms.

If he ever found that boy again, he would surely kill him.

And then there was Nessa. Fiyero knew she would find out what happened eventually, but figured it was best for now to leave her out of it.

After waiting several hours, the doctor came out to fill Fiyero in.

"She suffered a lot of internal bleeding, and some minor organ damage. We had to operate, and she did well, given the circumstances."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes. Would you like to see her?"

He nodded.

He followed the doctor to Elphaba's room, where she looked a pale shade of green.

Elphaba hazily opened her eyes and smiled, happy to see Fiyero appear in front of her.

"Hey, Fae."

"Hey, Fiyero." She said with a smile, but hoarsely.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better, now that you're here."

He smiled at her, "You had me worried there, for a minute."

"What happened, exactly?"

He sat in a chair next to her bed and took a deep breath, "Do you remember that man who threw you into the canal?"

She nodded.

"He…I think…stabbed you." She gasped, "I don't know why, but he did. And if I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

"Oz…I almost died, didn't I?"

"You were in surgery for a while. But they said you did great, and besides, you're here now. And that's what matters."

"Fiyero, I'm just so tired." She said, and the look on her face broke his heart.

"Fae, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

She smiled at him, and fell asleep.

Fiyero leaned back in his chair and put his head in his hands. She was alright, and he was so scared of losing her.

His whole world would have come to an end, in an instant. There would have been no point to his life, without her.

After the next few days of recovery for Elphaba, she was allowed to leave the hospital, and agreed to stay with Fiyero for a few days just to make sure she was all right.

He was educated in every possible way of how to take care of her, and, later that afternoon, took her back to his suite.

After they'd arrived and he'd closed the door, he said, "Fae, I hate to do this so soon, but we have to talk. I'm really-"

He was cut off by her deep kiss, and he wrapped his hands around her waist. She broke off after a few seconds and said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

They moved to the couch, "No, Fae. I had no right to lie to you like that. I was completely out of line."

She was quiet for a moment, "So that story about your friend from the Vinkus was just a test?"

He sighed and nodded.

"I want the truth. About you."

"Absolutely."

"Start from the beginning."

"Well, my parents are the King and Queen of the Vinkus, and I'm the Crown Prince. Glinda and I are in an arranged marriage. When we got here, I was on a 'dancing through life' phase, and didn't care, because I was unhappy about our relationship. And then I saw you, and I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

She looked at him, "But Fiyero, even if we wanted to be together, we couldn't. It's impossible."

"Not entirely. Since you happen to be the heir to the Governor of Munchkinland, which has pull with my parents."

"So if you find someone with political standings, you can replace Glinda with them?"

He nodded. The pair sat in silence, letting everything sink in.

"I love you, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero."

"Yero?"

"Hey, I have a nickname, you get one too."

"I like it. I really do."

"And, thank you for saving me back there."

"Anything for you, Fae."

She smiled and kissed him softly.


	15. Chapter 15

**More fluff, what the heck!**

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

Elphaba woke up the next morning to Fiyero's gentle shaking.

"Fae, wake up beautiful. I have to check your wound."

"Good morning." She said as she sat up, wincing from soreness.

"Good morning, green girl." He lifted up a little of her shirt to reveal her belly button, and made sure the wound was clean and changed the dressing.

"What time is it?"

"Around eleven."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Because, you need to rest. And besides, you don't really have plans, do you?" he said, smiling at her.

"What are you trying to say?" she said playfully.

"That I love you, that's all." He said, giving her a soft kiss as she sat on the couch.

"I love you too, Yero."

After she said that, there was a large knock on the door, and Fiyero, confused, went to answer it.

He regretted answering it as soon as he opened the door.

"Fifi! Have you seen my roommate, Elphaba? She's been missing for a few days now, and I'm really worried about her." Glinda said, frantically.

"Come in, Glinda."

He let her in and Glinda saw her sitting on Fiyero's couch.

"Elphie? What are you doing here?"

"I just got out of the hospital, Glin. I was meaning to stop by soon, but have been too weak to do it."

"Do you even know Fiyero?" she said, surprised.

"Er, Yes I do. He and I are partners in history class." She looked at him for help.

"I'm the one who found her when she was hurt, and let her stay here."

"What happened?"

Elphaba explained how they were coincidentally near each other when the boy cut her, and Glinda seemed to buy it.

After several minutes of grueling conversation, Glinda finally left, approving of Elphaba staying with Fiyero. After she left the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Oz she's gone." Fiyero said.

"Fiyero, you have to tell her."

He looked at her and nodded. "I know. Soon, I promise."

He paused for a moment, and looked at her.

"What?" she said, with a smile on her face.

"What are your plans for Lurlinemas?"

"Well, I'm going back to Munchkinland with Nessa. Do the same thing I was doing. Why?"

"Come to the Vinkus with me, Fae."

"Yero, I couldn't."

"Please, come. It's so beautiful during Lurlinemas, and I promise, it'll be better than spending the best holiday of the year doing slave labor."

"My father would never allow it."

"Who is he to tell you what you can and can't do?"

He had a point. Maybe spending the holiday with Fiyero would be a good experience.

"Alright." She said.

"You'll go?"

She nodded.

"Fae! Thank you! It's going to be so much fun!" Fiyero made a mental note to write to his parents ahead of time to explain why he was coming home with a different girl than Glinda.

Elphaba, on the other hand, was terrified of meeting Fiyero's parents. What if they didn't like her at all?

The pair retired in their usual places, Elphaba more on-edge than usual.

Fiyero slept very soundly, but sometime during the early morning ours, bolted awake at the sound of a blood-curdling scream,

"Fiyero! No!" It was Elphaba.

He ran into his bedroom, and Elphaba was still asleep, moving very vividly and talking.

Fiyero ran to her side, and calmly shook her awake, "Fae, Fae, wake up."

She opened her eyes, and was in a cold sweat, "Fiyero?!"

"Its me. It's all right, Fae. I think you had a nightmare."

"Thank Oz," she said as she hugged him, thankful that her dreams weren't her reality.

"What happened, Fae?"

She hesitated, "I-I got thrown into the river."

"By the same person?"

"No. You."

Shock filled his face, "Fae, I would never ever hurt you. You know that."

"I know, Yero."

"Just out of curiosity, do you have nightmares often?" He said softly.

She didn't answer.

"Come on Fae, its alright."

"I have them almost every night. This one, is probably one of the worst I've had."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, cupping her cheek.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, "I don't want to bother you with my personal issues."

"Fae, I don't ever want you to feel like that. You are my world now. You're problems are my problems. I love you so much, and I want to help you as much as possible, alright?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as she nodded. He embraced her, as she cried into him, and the pair stayed like this for a long period of time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, The Wizard of Wicked, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen

The pair fell asleep next to each other, and didn't wake up until the early afternoon hours.

Fiyero, by himself, woke up to a loud knocking on the door.

He gently eased Fae off of his chest and walked softly to the door and opened it. Glinda greeted him, "Fifi, how is Elphie?"

"She's fine, Glin. Come in."

By this time, Elphaba had woken up and came into the living room. She made eye contact with Fiyero and her previous words repeated in his mind, _Tell her._

He sat down with Glinda on the couch, and took in a deep breath.

"Glin, we have to talk."

Elphaba left the room at this signal.

"What is it Fiyero?"

"I need to tell you the truth. And you're not going to like what I have to say, but this is the way things need to be. I love Elphaba."

"What?"

"I love her, Glin."

"Fiyero, we're getting _married._"

"Glinda, you and I both know this relationship would have never worked in the long run." She started to tear up, "Listen, this is your chance to find someone who will make you happy, and love you forever."

She started to cry.

"Glin, just promise me one thing, don't take this out on Elphaba. I'm the one you should be mad with."

"I-I appreciate your honesty." She said, tears rushing down her face.

"Glin, I'm so sorry. If you can, find it in your heart to forgive me."

With that, she left.

Elphaba came out to find Fiyero with his head in his hands.

She sat beside him, and said, "That went better than I expected it to go."

"What?" he said, confused.

"Well, no offense Yero, she would talk about you for hours. I thought you were a jerk for a while."

He chuckled, "I love you too."

"Thank you, for doing that."

"You're welcome, Fae."

She kissed him, and he kissed her back. "Fae?"

"Yes, Yero?"

"I was thinking, I doubt Glinda will stay at Shiz for much longer. Would you like to stay here until we go to the Vinkus?"

"If that's alright with you, I'd like that."

He beamed at her, and the two spent the remainder of the day with each other, talking and holding light conversations.

Fiyero wrote to his parents later that day, describing his current situation, and pleading with them to sway their decision.

To him, there was no way he was spending his life with anyone else.

But he was getting a little ahead of himself, she hadn't agreed to marry him yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to MyLittleElphie, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Seventeen

A few days before they were due to leave for the Vinkus, Fiyero picked up his pre-ordered engagement ring for Elphaba.

His parents wrote him back, saying they were open to other options, but warned him to be cautious. He took this as is chance to truly see if Elphaba was in this for the long haul.

Elphaba sat with her sister, and was trying to explain to her why she wasn't going home with her this Lurlinemas.

"Nessa, for the last time, father doesn't get to make my decisions anymore. I'm going to the Vinkus, and there is nothing you or him can say to stop me."

"Elphaba, please, why are you even going there anyway? What's so special about the Vinkus?"

"Nessa, I'm in love."

She looked shocked, "With who?!"

"I don't want to say his name, but he makes me feel like no one else ever has. He loves me and cares about me, and-"

"You're abandoning me, aren't you?"

Elphaba snapped back into reality, "No, Nessie. I just want to spend some time outside of our family, that's all."

"You have spent time outside of our family. I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Nessa, I'm going. You can't stop me."

"Go then. We'll see how father reacts when you don't come home."

"I'm sure it will be a joyous occasion." She said as she walked out of the room, leaving Nessa in disgust.

Elphaba was walking back to her shared room, when she ran into Fiyero.

"Hey, Fae." He sensed uneasiness in her stare. "Everything alright?"

"My sister isn't so happy I'm missing Lurlinemas with her."

"Are you?"

"Well, no."

"Where are you going?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The library."

"Why don't we go for a little walk?"

"Why? I have work to do. I have a lot to get done before we leave."

"Please, Fae. I promise, as soon as we're done, you can spend the rest of the day working. Give me half an hour."

She looked into the conspiring crystal-blue eyes of her boyfriend, and reluctantly agreed, not knowing what he was up to.

He took her to the Suicide Canal, which was virtually deserted at this time of day.

There they sat, watching the sun set and Fiyero grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yero."

He paused, "Fae, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know. Why would you even ask that, Yero?"

"Because, when I told you I'd been lying to you, I felt so awful afterward, knowing all the pain I've caused. Not a day goes by that I don't think about what would have happened if I'd told you the truth from the start."

"Fiyero," she said, cupping his cheek with her free hand, "Don't talk like that."

He looked at her, "I don't deserve you, Fae."

She smiled at him, and kissed him sweetly.

After a few minutes of silence, he got up, and she followed. Then, he went down to one knee, and grabbed her left hand. She gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Fae, I don't think I can express to you how much I love you, and honestly, I can't believe you're even here with me. I know we have a long way to go, but I want to live, Fae. And it seems I can't without you." He looked at her and took out the velvet box from his coat pocket, "Elphaba, will you marry me?"

With tears running down her face, she nodded her head and beamed into a grin, "Yes!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

When they broke, the pair was glowing, and Fiyero said, "Fae, thank you."

"I love you so much, Yero my hero."

"Yero my hero? Has a nice ring to it." He said, and kissed her again.

For that moment, time stood still.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to The Wizard of Wicked, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Detective Marx, ExoticPeachBlossom, James Birdsong, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

**You guys rock!**

**Also- proud to announce that my first fanfic "Never Let Go" just reached 5,000 views! Couldn't have done it without you guys!**

Chapter Eighteen

As the pair approached Fiyero's home, Elphaba grew nervous of meeting his parents.

"What if they don't like me?" she questioned.

"Fae, they'll love you. I promise."

After he said that, the two were escorted out of the carriage, and into the castle. Elphaba hadn't seen anything like it.

The couple was brought into the throne room, where Fiyero's father sat, and his mother came into the room.

Elphaba's stomach dropped.

"Mom, Dad, this is Elphaba."

Elphaba, nervously, bowed before the King and Queen, "It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesties."

"Oh, Elphaba please, there is no need for formalities here. I'm Kells, and this is my husband Niq."

"Fiyero's told us a lot about you. And, if I may speak for my wife, we can't wait to get to know you." Niq said with a grin.

The residents went to dinner, and when it was over and they knew more about Elphaba, they moved onto the harder questions.

"Well, Elphaba, I hate to say this, but Fiyero needs a wife by the end of this holiday."

"That's the thing Dad…I've already proposed." Fiyero said, grabbing her hand.

"Well, I guess that is settled. What kind of political standings do you have?"

"My father, Frexspar Thropp is the Governor of Munchkinland. I'm the firstborn."

"Kells, do you have anything you need to add?"

"Elphaba, you're positive that you can go through with this? Are you willing to commit?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes. If it means I can be with Fiyero for the rest of my life, I'll do anything."

Kells smiled at the young green girl, "Elphaba," she said standing up and opening her arms, "Welcome to the family." Elphaba got up and hugged Kells, accepting her warm generosity.

Niq was so moved he too hugged Elphaba, resolving any previous doubts he'd gathered in the past about her.

After they all sat back down, Niq said, "The wedding has to be soon."

"How soon?"

"Well, you and Glinda were due to be wed about a week from now."

He looked at Elphaba, "Is that too soon, Fae?"

"Whatever is easiest. I don't care." She said.

"Well then, I'll set it for ten days from today."

The pair nodded.

The room decided to retire, and Niq held his son back for a moment, "She's one of a kind, Fiyero."

"I know, Dad. Ever since I met her, I can't imagine my life without her."

"Don't you ever hurt her, alright? You could go a hundred lifetimes and never find a girl like that." He patted his son on the shoulder and left.

The couple was provided separate rooms, but Fiyero was weary about this, since they have stayed together for several weeks.

Elphaba lied in her bed, staring out a window, unable to find sleep. When she did manage to drift off, she was greeted with a particularly harsh dream,

_Elphaba was chasing her mother, running down a dark hallway. Melena cried out when she reached the end of the corridor, unsure of where to go next. When she turned around to face Elphaba, red engulfed her body, and she screamed as she slumped to the ground, dead._

She woke up in a cold sweat, bolting out of bed. She quickly and quietly moved to the room adjacent to hers, gently opening the door. Fiyero stirred at this, "Fae? Are you alright?"

"I-I just had a nightmare." She said, still shaky from her dream.

He saw her fear, and got up, embracing her, "Everything is alright, it was just a dream." He rubbed her back, and the green girl melted into his embrace.

"It just felt so real." She said, choking on tears.

"Shh, its okay Fae." He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for coming to me, Fae."

"I love you, Yero my hero."

He smiled at her, "I love you too, Fae." The two cuddled up in Fiyero's bed, and Elphaba rested her head on his chest.

The pair slept soundly from that point on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl, and The Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Happy New Year! Hopefully 2014 is a great year for all of you, and I promise there is much more fanfiction to come!**

Chapter Nineteen

The pair slept in the next morning and woke around nine. They went to breakfast, to find Niq and Kells reading the newspaper, sipping on coffee.

"Good morning, you two." Kells said, looking up at the pair.

"Good morning." Elphaba said.

The family ate a small breakfast, and the pair returned to their rooms to dress.

When Elphaba was done, she went to Fiyero, "Thanks for helping me last night."

He kissed her, "Anything for you, Fae. It's my job."

She smiled at him.

He spoke up, "Fae, do you think this is going a little fast?"

She looked at him, "A little."

"Are you scared?"

"Should I have a reason to be?"

"I just want you to feel comfortable with all of this."

"Thank you, Yero."

"Please, tell me if you feel weird about any of this."

"I feel fine. I mean, this situation is not normal at all, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"No," she said smiling, "I think you'll have to remind me." His lips found hers in a sweet kiss.

The pair went downstairs, and rendezvoused with Niq and Kells.

"Sleep well, Elphaba?" Niq said.

"Very well. And you?"

"Slept the whole night, didn't I dear?" Kells looked at him and smiled. "Let's get to it then: we have to prep you two immensely before the wedding."

"About what?" Elphaba asked.

"The duties and roles the King and Queen of the Vinkus have."

Elphaba hid the shock from her face- she was going to be a queen, _the _Queen. The plans of her future finally hit her. She took her new responsibilities head on, and vowed to do whatever it took to fulfill her duties.

Frex sat the man down on the other side of his desk, and cleared his mind of any other thoughts.

"I need you to find her."

The man, covered in black, said, "Where?"

"From what I've heard, somewhere in the Vinkus. Look in wealthy places, ask around."

"The Vinkus is a big place…"

"But she is a green woman. She can't be that hard to find."

"Bring her here?"

Frex nodded.

"Dead, or alive?"

"Alive." He looked at the man coldly.

"As you wish, Governor. I'll be back in two weeks with her. I expect my payment when I return."

"We'll see about that. Now get out of my office." He said, handing the man a folded piece of paper, recapping his mission.

The man took the note and left, as quickly as he came.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl, The Wizard of Wicked, and Detective Marx for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Only seven more chapters...how time has gone by!**

**But have no fear, my other fanfic is coming along- a little slower than I'd like, but hey- its developing. :D**

Chapter Twenty

Days passed, and the wedding was five days away. The royal couple was announced to the public, and the Vinkus couldn't be happier with their new Princess, despite her color.

Elphaba was growing more and more nervous with each passing day.

One late evening, Elphaba was lying on Fiyero's chest like she did every night these days, and asked, "Are you scared, Yero?"

He chose his words carefully, "Are you?"

She sighed, "It's just…yeah, I am."

"Why, Fae? What do you have to be scared of?"

"This. Really, I'm terrified."

"Are you scared of going through with it?"

"I don't know."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She didn't answer.

"Is it me?"

She shot up, "Fiyero, of course not. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone else. Trust me, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

She gave him a small kiss, and he settled down.

"This is just moving very fast for me, that's all."

"I wish we had more time." He said, while running his hand through her hair.

"Me too."

"I love you Fae, and I promise, everything will work out."

There was still a look of worry on her face.

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Not if you feel rushed into this. I can figure out a way to-"

"Fiyero, the way I see it, we're going to get married sooner or later, right?"

He smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"So, even though it feels rushed, why wait?"

"Are you ready for it?"

"Fiyero, I was ready as soon as you put the ring on my finger. I'm just nervous. That's all."

He beamed, "I love you."

She turned to where they faced each other, "I love you too, Yero my hero. Don't you ever forget it."

She gave him a sweet kiss, and the pair feel into a dreamful sleep about their futures.

The man had gathered some information after a few days in the Vinkus. Elphaba was just announced to be married to Fiyero Tiggular, and he needed to capture her before the wedding.

The only part to figure out was: How?

He had his work cut out for him, if he was going to pull this off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphaba'sGirl, Nelly The Actress, and the Wizard of Wicked for reviewing the last chapter!**

**This one's gonna make a few of you mad...sorry in advance, but remember, what is a story without conflict? :D Hugs to you all~~~**

Chapter Twenty-One

Elphaba woke up alone on her wedding day alone in her room. She looked at the light creeping in through her window and sighed happily, ready for the events of today to unfold.

She got up and stretched, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to find her future mother-in-law.

"Good morning, Elphaba. Happy wedding day!"

"Thank you, Kells." They hugged.

"I have a note, and a bouquet from the impatient groom. I'll be back in about an hour to bring you to the ceremony." Kells handed Elphaba the gifts, and left.

Elphaba sat down and opened the note, it read-

_Fae- I can't tell you how beautiful you are or how much I love you. Happy wedding day green girl, and I'll see you in a few. I love you. –Yero_

Oz, she loved that man.

Elphaba continued to dress, humming softly, being more content than she had in years.

When her back was turned to the window, a man dressed in all black suddenly came silently through the open window. He walked over to Elphaba, and put a clothed hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

She struggled for a few seconds, but then lost consciousness. He quickly picked her up, and left as quickly as he had come.

He didn't feel the note drop on the carpet as he left.

Kells knocked on Elphaba's door a half hour later, and received no reply. After a few failed attempts, she opened the door, "Elphaba? Everything alright sweetie?"

After searching for the next hour, she ran out of the room and found her husband, "Niq, she's not there. She's not anywhere." She said, panicking.

"Kells, where have you been? Where is Elphaba? The wedding is about to start!"

"She's missing."

He looked at her, "Oz, are you sure?"

"I've been looking everywhere for the past hour. No one in the household has seen her either."

"What about Fiyero?"

Suddenly, the processional music started, and Fiyero took a deep breath, waiting for Elphaba to walk through the doors.

He held his breath as the double doors opened, and looked in shock to see his mother.

She went to Fiyero, with everyone else staring at her and whispered in his ear, "Fiyero…she's missing."

Fiyero strode out of the church and ran to Elphaba's room. There he searched every inch of the room, and finally accepted that she was gone.

He collapsed on the ground, and put his head in his hands, crying.

Niq and Kells soon entered the room, and Niq put a hand on his son's shoulder.

Fiyero looked up, "I knew she was nervous, but I never thought-"

"Fiyero, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this."

Fiyero looked around the floor of the room, and saw a folded piece of paper on the floor, near the open window.

He crawled over and opened the note, it read- _Elphaba Thropp, female, green skin, early twenties. Location: Vinkus, whereabouts unknown. When found, return to Munchkinland, Governor's Mansion. Payment received upon return._

Fiyero bolted up and gave his parents the note and said, "Someone kidnapped her. She's in Munchkinland."

Both parents read the paper and Niq said, "Pack your things, Yero. You and I are going to Munchkinland.

Fiyero swore he would do everything he could to find her…and make sure she never has to go back there again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, ExoticPeachBlossom, Elphaba'sGirl, The Wizard of Wicked, and Nelly The Actress for reviewing the last chapter!**

**75 reviews! OMGESH. You guys rock! Thank you so much for supporting this story! Love and hugs to you all!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Elphaba woke up in a dark cellar, with her hands bound behind her back as she was sitting in a chair. She wasn't in her wedding dress anymore, and immediately recalled the last thing she remembered.

"Where am I?" she said, confused.

"Good evening, Elphaba." A man's voice said. The man stepped out of the shadows, and revealed himself to be her father, Frex.

"Why am I here? Where's Fiyero?"

"Probably marrying who he was supposed to in the first place. Did you think you would get away with that stunt?" he struck her across the face.

"Why did you do this?!"

"Because you need to learn your place in this world."

"It was my _wedding day._ Do you realize what you've done? Everyone in the Vinkus will be looking for me."

"You didn't hear? The story is that you got cold feet, and chickened out. What a pity. I was so intent about meeting Fiyero."

She felt the tears sting in her eyes, and spit in her father's direction. She regretted it immediately when he struck her again.

He wasn't coming for her, and she knew it. Frex knew it too. She wept for her fiancé, and accepted that she would never see him again.

Frex looked at her, "You will not leave this cellar. Someone will bring you two meals a day." He turned to leave, "Welcome home, Elphaba." He said with a smirk as he left, locking the door behind him.

Elphaba looked around her, seeing absolute darkness except for a diameter of light that only went a few feet. She hung her head, seeing no way out of this.

"I'm so sorry, Yero." She whispered.

After she spoke, she started to sob, until no more tears would come out of her eyes.

Fiyero and his father packed their things and headed for Munchkinland later that afternoon. They left Kells to maintain the kingdom in their absence.

Niq looked at his son, seeing anxiety and fear in his eyes, "Fiyero, were going to find her."

"I just hope she's alright."

"I'm guessing she didn't have the best home life."

"Her father hates her, and her mom passed away when her sister was born. He hates her."

"Does she dislike him?"

He nodded his head, and paused for a few seconds, "I have to find her, dad. She's my world."

"We will, don't you worry."

"We're taking her out of that house. For good."

Niq nodded in agreement.

Fiyero sighed as he looked out of the window, and hoped that she was still out there, still ok.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, ExoticPeachBlossom, Nelly the Actress, Elphaba'sGirl, and Detective Marx for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Only four more chapters to go. Gotta say, this is probably my most popular story, and it wouldn't be without you guys! **

Chapter Twenty-Three

Fiyero and his father arrived in Munchkinland two days later, and set up shop in a small inn a few miles away from the Governor's mansion. Fiyero planned to go straight in and demand answers.

He and his father headed to the mansion the next day.

Fiyero knocked on the door, and a servant answered, "Can I help you?" he said.

"I'm here to see the Governor. I'm Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the Vinkus, and this is my father, Niq Tiggular, King of the Vinkus."

The servant bowed in respect, "Your Majesties, its an honor. Right this way." He said nervously.

He sat them down in the living room and fetched Frex in his study, "Sir, the King and Prince of the Vinkus are here to see you."

"Why did you let them in?!" Frex said, outraged.

"You don't have plans with them?"

He got up, "Get out of my way, you're fired." He said, leaving the distraught servant in the study.

The walked into the room, and Fiyero and Niq stood, "Gentlemen, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Niq spoke, "Its 'Your Majesty' to you."

Fiyero chimed in, "I think you know why we're here, Governor."

"Forgive me…I can't say that I do."

He walked closer to him, "Where is she?" he said slowly.

"Who?" Frex said.

He stepped closer, "Your daughter. Elphaba."

"I heard she in the Vinkus."

Fiyero calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, "Can you explain this?"

Frex's face went pale at the sight of the folded piece of paper.

"I think you remember this. After all, it is your handwriting."

He swallowed hard, "Get out of my house."

"You're afraid now? You know what this is. Just tell me where she is, and you'll never have to see us again."

"Get. Out."

Niq turned to Frex, "We don't want this to become a mess."

"You'll never see her again." He whispered, then his voice grew loud, "Guards! Get these men out!"

Men came into the room, and Niq held Fiyero back from attacking the man. The two got out without an interaction, and headed back to the inn to rethink their plan.

Elphaba was eating her seventh meal, or at least she thought it was her seventh meal. She hadn't seen sunlight for several days, and her father hadn't been down to confront her in the past few days either.

Suddenly, her father came down the stairs, "Elphaba!"

She looked at him, "What?"

He slapped her open-handed across the face, "How dare you!"

"What?!" she said, confused.

"That little Winkie friend of yours and his father came, looking for you!"

Elphaba's eyes went wide, "Fiyero was here?!"

"Don't worry, you'll never see each other again. Not after tomorrow at least."

"Please, just let me go!"

"Never."

She looked at him, "I finally figured it out, why you're holding me like this."

"Tell me then." He said, spitting the words out of his mouth.

"You don't want me to be happy. Ever since mom, you don't want anyone, including yourself, to be content."

He turned and started to leave, "Absolute Foolishness." He said as he left the cellar, slamming the door behind him.

Elphaba, her cheek still stinging, smiled at her newfound hope. Fiyero was here, and was looking for her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to The Wizard of Wicked, Elphaba'sGirl, and Nelly the Actress for reviewing the last chapter!**

**We're so close to 100 reviews! Please- keep reviewing!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Fiyero and Niq returned to the inn and tried to rethink their strategy. Fiyero paced the floor, waiting impatiently for a new plan.

"He's going to try and move her, so we have to act quickly. I think we should try and negotiate with him."

Fiyero reacted quickly, "He won't give her up unless we kidnap Nessa, and that's a bad idea."

"We….we could break in at night."

"Guards everywhere." He said as he shook his head.

"Well, what do you think we should do, son?"

He paused for a moment, "I…I don't know." He started to panic, "Dad, I need to get back there. Who knows what he's doing to her. She can't-"

"Fiyero, calm down. Panicking doesn't help. I say we go back there first thing in the morning, and try our best to get her out of there."

Fiyero nodded, seeing no better solution.

The pair went back the next day, a piece of paper in Niq's hand that they knew would make Frex cooperate.

When they knocked on the door, Frex opened it himself, "Get out." He said.

Niq silently handed him an envelope, which he opened and read.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said.

Fiyero spoke to him, "Now tell me where she is."

"I don't have her."

Fiyero pushed passed him, and started to search the house. After an hour of fruitless results, he ran into Nessa in the lower-level bedroom.

He ran to her, desperate to find Elphaba, "Nessa, do you know who I am?"

She looked at him, confused, "I know we went to school together."

"Did she ever mention a boyfriend?"

"She was dating you?"

He nodded, "Where is she?"

She hesitated, "I don't know."

"Nessa, he stole her on our wedding day. I need to find her… I love her. Please, you have to know."

She looked around to make sure her father wasn't observing, and wheeled to a door, "She may be behind this door and down the stairs, but I don't know." She said, and Fiyero caught her drift.

Fiyero opened the door and bolted down the stairs, turning around every corner before seeing Elphaba, with her head down sitting, tied to a chair.

"Fae!" he screamed.

She lifted her head slowly, and he saw that she looked like she'd been beaten pretty badly, "Yero…" she said hoarsely as she smiled.

He went to her, "Oz, Fae, what did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter. Please, let's go."

She didn't have to ask twice. He untied her and picked her up and carried her out of the basement, not hesitating to walk out of the front door. After she was secured, he found Frex and got very close to him, "If you ever come near her again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Fiyero went out to the carriage without saying another word, and went straight to Elphaba.

"Yero, I-" she started, but was cut off by his engulfing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and drank him in after nearly two weeks of separation.

"Thank Oz you're alright. I'm sorry this happened, Fae."

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Why would I do that?" he said with a smile.

She looked at him, "I missed you."

"You have no idea." He looked at her, "Are you alright? Those look like they hurt."

"I'm fine, now that you're here."

"Fae, what happened? What did he do?" he said, cupping her cheek.

"I just got the boot of it, that's all. Nothing I wasn't used to."

"Oz, Fae."

"Do you know why he did it?"

"No. At first I thought you'd gotten nervous and left. Then I found a note on the ground that had your location and the Governor's address. The rest is history."

"I'm so glad you came for me."

"Honestly Fae, I would have looked for you even if you left, if that's any consolation."

"You won't have to worry about that ever happening, Yero my hero." She cupped his cheek, "I love you, so much."

He smiled at her, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

He kissed her again, and the two smiled at each other. Niq walked up to them soon enough, "You two go back to the Vinkus. I'll be a day behind, I want to clean things up here."

After packing their things quickly, they boarded a carriage heading straight home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, The Wizard of Wicked, Elphaba'sGirl, Nelly the Actress, and Wickedly Hope Pancake for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

A few hours into the journey, Fiyero spoke, "Fae, do you still want to get married?"

Elphaba replied quickly, "More now than ever."

"Are you sure? You don't need time to-"

"Fiyero, I don't want to be away from you like that ever again."

He nodded his head, "Well, I wasn't expecting that, to be honest." He said, smiling.

Elphaba was silent for a moment, "Fiyero, I don't want to go back." She said seriously.

He cupped her cheek, "You won't have to, Fae. I promise. He can't hurt you ever again, alright?"

"I just feel like no matter where I go, he'll always find me. Like he's always hunting me, and no matter how far or fast I run, he'll always catch me."

Fiyero looked deeply into her eyes, "Fae, as long as I'm breathing, I promise I won't let that happen. I'm here, and I love you, and I'm going to protect you as much as I can. He's not going to get to you unless it's through me."

She smiled at him, "I don't deserve you." She said, choking up.

"Yes you do, Elphaba. You deserve more than me…you deserve to be happy. And I love you so much."

She kissed him deeply, and then they parted, "You're an idiot." She said, and they both laughed. "I love you, Yero my hero. Thank you."

The pair went the rest of the distance wrapped in each other's arms. When they reached the Vinkus in the evening, Kells greeted them and rejoiced when she saw Elphaba.

The two women embraced, and Kells spoke, "Thank Oz you're alright Elphaba. I'm so sorry, I went to get Niq and I came back, and you were gone."

"Kells, it wasn't your fault. And besides, its over now."

"Thank Oz." Kells said as she hugged Elphaba.

The trio ate dinner and got Kells up to speed, "When do you want to be wed?" she said.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and grabbed his hand, "As soon as possible. We don't want to wait any longer."

Kells smiled at the pair, "I'm glad to hear that. I'll see what I can do. Niq will be home tomorrow morning, and I don't see why you won't be able to be wed by the day after tomorrow."

Elphaba smiled, and Fiyero beamed. The pair finished eating and retired for the day. That night, Elphaba was laying on Fiyero's chest, listening to the familiar beat of his heart.

Fiyero was stroking her hair, when he asked, "Fae, do you want kids?"

She thought for a moment, "Do you?"

"I would like a couple of kids, to be honest. But if you don't want them, we don't have to have them."

"I think kids would be nice. I don't know if I'd be a good mother though."

"Hey, you'd be a phenomenal mother. They'd love you, Fae."

She smiled against his chest, "I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae." He sighed a sigh of happiness, "I can't wait until we're married."

"Me either. I don't know what I would do without you, Yero."

"You read my mind." He said, smiling.

The pair slept in each other's arms, content.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, The Wizard of Wicked, Elphaba'sGirl, and Nelly the Actress for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Only one more. :( **

Chapter Twenty-Six

Elphaba woke up on her wedding day, without Fiyero beside her, and this made her sad, but she realized it would be the last time she would wake up by herself, and then smiled.

Today was a big day for a different reason, too. Elphaba was going to be a Princess, something she had never imagined for herself before.

She stretched and got up, anxious to get on with the day's events. About a half an hour later, Kells came to the door and offered her help, which Elphaba accepted.

The pair spent several hours prepping Elphaba, and she was almost ready when Niq knocked on the door.

"Elphaba, you look breathtaking." He said as he hugged the green girl.

"Niq, Kells, thank you. For everything. I don't know what I would do without you two."

"We can say the same for you, Elphaba."

She hugged her future father-in-law again, smiling behind him.

A tiara with teardrop diamonds was placed on her head and Kells said, "Every Vinkun princess has worn this tiara, and now, it belongs to you, Elphaba."

"This is actually happening."

"Yes, and you have a very impatient groom waiting for you." Niq said. "And, if you don't mind Elphaba, it would be my honor to walk you down the isle."

Elphaba smiled and nodded her head, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The trio boarded a carriage, and arrived at a church a short time later. Elphaba stood behind the double doors and heard the wedding march start up. She locked arms with Niq, and waited nervously for the doors to open.

Fiyero straightened up when he heard the music start. This was it. His wedding day. There were several hundred people there, but when those doors opened, all his attention went to Elphaba. She looked stunning, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Elphaba walked down the isle and joined Fiyero, taking in the sight of him.

"You look…so beautiful Fae." He said, whispering.

The priest started the ceremony, and time flied for the couple. He cleared his throat when he said, "The couple has written their own vows."

Fiyero started, "I remember when I thought life sucked. I was lost, depressed. I was in a relationship that I wasn't happy in. Then, I saw you, and to be completely honest, I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you.

These past few months have been the best of my life because of you. We've gone through so much green girl, and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you.

After all the lying and dishonesty I've given you, I can't believe you're here in front of me. You look so beautiful Fae, and I cannot believe that I get to spend the rest of our lives together.

I don't think a human being can love someone as much as I love you. I promise I'll love you forever, Fae. No matter what happens in the future, I'll always be there for you, and we'll always be together."

Elphaba's tears spilled over as she started, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't begged me to meet you at the Suicide Canal all those months ago. At first I thought you were crazy, and I was astounded at the fact that someone was attracted to me. But then I realized that you love me for _me._ Not who I wanted to be or who you wanted me to be, just _me. _

I was so afraid to love you, and when you told me the truth about you, I was so scared and hurt. But then, I let myself love you and everything fell into place.

You've cared more than anyone else ever has," This broke Fiyero's heart, and he wiped the tears from her face, "And I don't know where I would have ended up by now if it wasn't for you. I feel so lucky to be here with you, and I know nothing will separate us again.

I promise to never stop loving you, Yero my hero. And I know we'll be together forever."

There wasn't a dry eye to be found.

The priest came to his close after a few other words, "You may now kiss-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Fiyero engulfed Elphaba in a consuming kiss.

The teary crowd cheered, and Fiyero pulled back and looked at his wife. She smiled at him, tears streaming down her face, "I love you."

"Thank you Fae."

"You're an idiot." She said as she kissed him again.


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG 100 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (a whopping 7 reviews last chapter!) this story, and thank you to everyone reading. This story has taken off exponentially, and has been bigger than any other story! I love you all, and thank you for being so supportive of this work.**

**Even though there won't be a sequel (I know, I know), I am in the middle of another story that happens directly after the musical. It should be finished in a couple weeks, so don't fret- I'm not going anywhere! **

**Thank you all again! So glad you've enjoyed this story, and see you next time!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

At the reception, Niq held an exceptional toast for the newly weds, who were distracted with themselves.

They danced for a long amount of time, holding each other. Fiyero spoke during a slow song, "I don't think I've ever been this happy, Fae."

"I know I haven't. Fiyero, were _married._"

"Yes we are, Mrs. Tiggular. How does it feel to be royalty?"

"It hasn't hit me yet. It will though, give it time."

He sighed a sigh of happiness, "I can't believe you married me Fae. Six months ago, I would have never guessed I would be here now, with you."

"It's been a crazy ride, hasn't it?"

"The best. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

After the reception, they were escorted to the family estate for their honeymoon. The couple retired that night, finally drinking each other in.

Elphaba was the first one to wake up the next morning, and she lie there, tapping her finger on Fiyero's bare chest, absolutely content with her life.

He stirred not too much later, "Fae?"

"Yes, Yero?"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Yesterday wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope." She said, chuckling.

"Thank Oz."

Elphaba sat there and thought about the past events that led to this moment, "Fiyero, why didn't you tell me your real name when we first met?"

"I knew you were Glinda's roommate, and I didn't think you would see me if I told you."

"I remember that I thought you were such a jerk to her. One time I told her how awful you were to her. In all honesty Yero, I would have, you just didn't give me a chance."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"I liked you a lot when we first started out. I mean, I thought you were a creep at first, but then I saw your sincerity. No one was ever that genuine with me before."

"Huh, well, honestly Fae, I think it's good that we went thought what we did. Made us stronger."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in his scent, "I'm just glad we're here now." She paused, "Do you believe in love at first sight, Yero?"

He smiled at her, "Without a doubt." He kissed the top of her head, "Do you?"

She grinned, "No, but I believe that anything can happen, even if a strange man with crystal blue eyes tells you to meet him at a discrete location by yourself."

"I really was a creep, wasn't I?"

"You were a creep in love, sweetheart. And it all worked out in the end."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yero my hero."

The couple lie together for a long period of time, absolutely content with their lives, glad that everything was in its place, and glad that everything had worked out the way it had.

El Fin


End file.
